I Love You, Carl
by Evil Beware We Have Waffles
Summary: Carl Fredrickson dies, and Russell has a few words to say to the small crowd of people before they burry him in the ground, next to Ellie. One shot.


_I_ know I should be writing the next CH. for Buttons. But I just watche UP(Again!!) and I got this idea.

* * *

I Love You, Carl.

a one shot by izumi raven.

* * *

**Summary: **Carl Fredrickson dies, and Russell has a few words to say to the small crowd of people before they burry him in the ground, next to Ellie.

* * *

I stood by the hole in the ground, my hands were shaking. Everyone wanted me to say something. But I hadn't prepared anything . . . I didn't know what to say.

"Hi, uh, my name is Russell, and, I was Mr. Fredrickson's best friend."

Everyone stared at me suspiciously. I knew what they were thinking: "This boy, was an eighty year old-man's bestfriend? He looks ten." But I wasn't nine . . . I was fourteen. I was fourteen, and my best friend just died.

I expected Mr. Fredrickson's death would come around soon, but I wasn't ready for it now. He had been sick for months . . . the doctors said he was getting old, and his heart was beating slower. But that didn't stop me from coming to see him in the hospital everyday. I brought him our own "Adventure Book" which we filled out with pictures of the six years we had spent together. Which were very much, the best six years of my whole entire life.

"I know you're probably thinking it was insane to have a best friend that old. But he was my bestfriend. And very much . . . the only father figure I've ever had." I looked up at my Mom, who seemed to have salty tears leaking from her eyes. I hadn't spoke to my father in years, maybe that was why. "M-my Dad he wasn't e-ever a very good one. He promised me things, and would never keep them." I saw my Mother's head drop into her hands. I decided to change the subject. "I met Mr. Fredrickson when I was eight, I walked up to his door and knocked on it. 'Hello, my name is Russell.' I said to him. 'I am a Wilderness Explorer, may I help you with anything today?'" everyone was now looking at me in confusion, probably wondering how this fit in, but I continued anyway. "He said: 'No.' and slammed the door in my face." I couldn't help but smirk, and everyone stiffled out a weak laugh. I heard one man whisper: "That's Carl." my smile widened as I continued: "I tried again, and again, until he finally to go and find the 'Snipe' that has been 'bothering' him. Being eight, I believed him, and skipped away."

I knew no one was going to believe the adventure I had with him, after that. But I told them anyway. Their faces went from saddness to confusion, to happiness as I finally finished the adventure I had, had with Mr. Fredrickson.

"After that . . . I went to my 'Wilderness Explorer Ceremony' my father wasn't there, as he had promised to be . . . but Mr. Fredrickson gladly stepped up, and pinned on the badge he had said I had earned. No, it wasn't my 'Assisting the Elderly' badge. He called it: 'The Ellie Badge' I didn't know who 'Ellie' was at the time. And Mr. Fredrickson wasn't really up to tell me. But he did eventually tell me . . . Ellie was his wife, who had died three years before I had met him. She said - like him - she loved exploring, and she had the very first 'Adventure Book' which she filled with pictures of herself and Mr. Fredrickson." I couldn't help but feel tears run down the plump cheeks. "M-Mr. Fredrickson w-was my f-friend. M-my best f-friend, and -I-I'll never forg-get him. He was the F-father I n-never h-had.

"Nobody k-knew him l-like I did. Everyone t-thought he w-was a crazy old m-man. B-but he wasn't, h-he was a-a amzing m-man. A-and I couldn't h-help b-but love him." Everyone's eyes now got sad for me, and I heard a few: "Aww's" from some people in the small crowd.

"D-don't feel s-sorry for m-me. I-I'm only f-fourteen. As Mr. Fredrickson-n w-would say." I swallowed, so I could get the last words out. "'Your adventure isn't over Russell. Go and have a n-new one. I-in fact. T-those were t-the last words h-he ever said t-to me. That night I-I l-left the hospital. And the n-next m-m-morning, I got a c-call saying he was d-d-dead." I couldn't say anymore, I waved to the man, to tell him I was done, and they started to lower Mr. Fredrickson into the ground.

I held our adventure book in my hands. "Wait!" I yelled. "Bring him back up!" the funeral men looked at me confused, but they did what I asked. When he was up, I opened the casket, and everyone gasped. Oh, c'mon! I thought, I'm not going to steal the body!

Instead, I placed our adventure book on his chest, and I took his hand and gave it a single squeeze. "Promise to show Ellie?" I whispered, so no one but us could hear. "I really want her to see that you didn't sulk." I then took my

My eyes scanned over the pale body of Carl Fredrickson. It almost seemed that he had a smile on his face, which caused me to smile, as more tears ran down my face. I squeezed his hand one more time, and closed the casket. The men looked at me with a smile, and then finally lowered his casket into the ground. I smiled. I couldn't help but wonder . . . if he was telling Ellie about me right now.

Two days later, I was at the graveyard again, saying a 'hello' to Mr. Fredrickson. I always read his gravestone.

_Carl Fredrickson  
1920-2009  
May adventure always be with you._

I sighed. "I love you, Carl." I whispered. "I miss you so, so much - but, I know you're happy where you are." another bright smile came over my face. And I was happy, knowing he was probably showing Ellie our own adventures right now.


End file.
